


The Only Time

by GoodThingsAndSmallPackages



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Cock Rings, Dry Orgasms, Established Relationship, Forced Orgasms, Gags, M/M, NSFW, Nipple Clamps, RPF, Restraints, Shibari, Sounding, butt plug, cat toy?, pure porn basically, rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodThingsAndSmallPackages/pseuds/GoodThingsAndSmallPackages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift for Taupefox because she's a cutie.<br/>Not related at all, but the title is 'The Only Time' by NIN, which I recommend everyone to listen and fuck to.</p><p>This is just porn start to finish, with them being sassy assholes at each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taupefox59](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taupefox59/gifts).



Balanced on his knees, Aidan’s muscles tensed as he tried to keep his body upright on the soft surface of the mattress. His shoulders had begun aching already – a slow burn spreading across the top of his back, Dean had nearly finished his restraints, delicate patterns and knots made from coarse rope, attaching his arms together behind his back, elbows touching and hands clutched together. He had a black silk blindfold covering his eyes, and was told to keep his mouth shut no matter what. The final touches were attaching the small loops around his ankles to his now bound arms causing his whole body to arch beautifully on the bed, loosing balance for a moment, he regained it again when the strong hands of his lover steadied him once again.

“You can speak now. Are you comfortable, love?”

“As much as I can be.”

“Are you still okay to be gagged tonight?”

“Yes, please.”

“Hmm, I thought you would say that, so I bought you a cat toy.”

“Why the fuck would you buy me a cat toy? I know we’re into some weird stuff Dean, but c’mon now.”

“It’s for you to hold, you moron. Open your hand for me. That’s it, here.” A small plastic ball was placed into Aidan’s hot palms, long fingers securing it tightly in place in fear of dropping it. “Since you’re going to be gagged, you can’t tell me when you need me to stop, so you’re going to shake this for me.”

“That’s... that’s actually a really good idea.”

“I’m smarter than you give me credit for you ass. Now, practice for me?” A shrill jingle rang throughout the room. “Perfect!”

With that, Aidan heard Dean leave their shared bedroom, soft padded footsteps sounding down the hallway leaving him perched on the bed, muscles tense and on high alert. He could hear Dean fumbling around in the bathroom, opening various cupboards and then closing them again, footsteps then started up again, followed by the sound of the kitchen tap filling a glass. 

Aidan found himself falling into a trance, the peace he felt when he was tied up like this was like nothing alcohol or drugs could bring him, the anticipation for what Dean had in store was enough to have blood rushing to his groin, balls pulled tight against his body. Hearing footsteps come closer to him again, he allowed himself to relax some, thighs remaining tense as to not fall in an unflattering heap on the floor. Some more rustling in the bedroom before Aidan heard the tell tale sound of clothes hitting the floor, Dean never managed to take his jeans off, even now in adulthood – it would always end in flailing limbs and a knot of denim at his ankles.

“Open your mouth. Here, have a drink okay? I’ve got you a straw so you don’t dribble everywhere”

Thankful for this, Aidan desperately sucked at the straw, knowing that he wouldn’t have the chance for a drink in a fair amount of time. “Ah, thank you.”

The bed dipped with the added weight of Dean as he crawled fully onto the bed, joining Aidan so they were flush together, strong hands keeping him balanced, they met together in a wet and messy kiss. Tongues fighting against one another, Dean’s hands tracing tanned sides leaving a trail of goosebumps as he went. Pulling away, Aidan attempted to chase the other mans lips, stopping himself when he heard the small clink of metal buckles causing him to straighten his back immediately and hold his chin high. Feeling one last peck on his waiting mouth, then a thumb resting on his lower lip urging them to open, Aidan flicked out his tongue to suck the digit in quickly, then opening his mouth fully waiting for the cool metal hooks of their spider gag to rest against his cheeks. Jaw stretching as far as he could manage, he allowed his head to drop forward allowing Dean easy access to secure the gag around his head, with a gentle hand, he was once more urged to look up. A feather light kiss was pressed against Aidan’s open lips, the others tongue stroked along his own.

“Now that you’ve finally been shut up, I need you to ring your little bell for me.”

A small shake of the wrist and ringing filled the room.

“Good boy. I want you to shake it like that if you want me to stop, or even if you’re getting close to your limit, understand?”

A guttural grunt was all Aidan could manage with his mouth pried open, saliva had already begun to pool in his mouth, his heart rate had begun to pick up in excitement. The weight on the bed shifted once more as Dean positioned himself and the sounds of various bottles and apparatus could be heard on the bed.

First with Deans hands came a tight cock and ball ring, secured safely at Aidan’s flaccid base with enough wiggle room for when he became erect it would stop any orgasm nicely, but wouldn’t cause any lasting damage. The sound that followed – that of latex gloves being pulled on – made his breath hitch in his throat. The small packet of an alcohol wipe was ripped with teeth, sterile lubricant came next, which was warmed in Dean’s now-covered hand before to the end of the waiting strapped cock. One more packet of lube was opened, and Aidan found himself on his knees, arms bound behind his back, and cock resting on the palm of the others hand.

Shifting his hand, so the flushed pink head – now shiny with lubricant – was tilted towards the ceiling, Dean placed the tip of the metal sound against Aidan’s urethra, both of their breaths now coming in quick pants. “You need to use the bell if it’s at all uncomfortable, that’s really important Aid.” A small nod was all Aidan could muster, trying to relax his body as cool metal met hot skin. Letting out a long breath, Aidan felt the slick metal slide into him, the other man making sure not to push or apply any pressure, but allow gravity get to work and Aidan’s body say what it wants. 

Feeling slight pressure, Dean removed the sound causing a low groan to be pulled from the other mans throat, whose body had now begun shaking from the intense pleasure. Dean applied more lube to the sound before returning his concentration completely to his lover. What felt like an eternity for Aidan, trying to keep his body still where all he wanted to was to thrust forward, the sound was completely inserted causing his cock to point straight before him. Allowing his head to fall back with another moan, he felt blood flush his face, eyes rolling back into his skull.

“Ring the bell for me once if you are okay, twice if the sound is uncomfortable.” Flicking his hand and making the bell sound once, he could practically feel the grin coming from Dean, lust lacing his velvet voice “Good.”

The bed shifted once again making Aidan tense his upper body trying to keep his balance, causing a burning sensation to flood his shoulders and back, arms aching from their awkward positon behind him. Tongue wetting his lower lip, he could feel a trail of saliva running from his mouth, jaw sore from its position, but he loved every ache and every bit of pain that Dean put him through.

“AAAGHHH—HHH”

A slick finger found itself knuckle deep in Aidan’s tight ass, his scream making Dean chuckle. With one hand firmly holding onto a slender hip, his other hand worked in and out of the puckered entrance, loosening Aidan, teasing him. Twisting his wrist and curling his finger, Dean purposely brushed ever so lightly against the small bundle of nerves buried deep within his lover, pulling another broken scream out of the brunette. Erection now bobbing in front of him, pre-cum leaking and dripping onto his thighs, Aidan’s head fell forward, chin resting against his chest, string of spit meeting pre-cum making a mess on the bedsheets.

Dean worked in another wet finger, joining it with a third to match the girth of his own cock, loosening the other man. He made a conscious effort of avoiding Aidan’s prostate, small and desperate wines filled the room, with Aidan trying to position himself to get more contact, more pressure from the fingers he adored. Practically screaming again when the digits were removed, making him feel empty, Aidan moved his ass back trying to find them once more only to have a quick swat with an open palm on one cheek and strong hands to position him straight again.

A hot mouth made contact with hard nipples, small sucks and bites spreading shivers across tan skin. With a final, gentle bite, Dean pulled away replacing his warm lips with cool breath, blowing on wet flesh making sure that the other mans nipple was hard and erect. Next came the sharp sting of a metal nipple clamp being fastened, a deep and low pain of the weight pulling down. Attempting to curl his chest inwards, the limited movements of his arms meant he just jerked forward, the small weight swinging causing a delicious pain to shoot through him. Sensing Dean moving to his other nipple, Aidan was having an internal battle, wanting and craving the softness of his mouth, almost wanting the pain that would accompany it, but his mind was telling him not to enjoy the agony he would be put through. Giving Aidan’s right nipple the same treatment, Dean attached the second clamp, moving back and sitting on his heels so he could simply watch his lover pant and writhe in his restraints.

Just as quick as before, Aidan found his ass full again. Dean had slicked up Aidan’s favourite butt plug and in one swift move plunged it deep inside his lover, causing the his whole body to tremble, a loud moan and broken curses to flow from his mouth. The reason that this particular butt plug was Aidan’s favourite was simply down to the shape, wide at the base, going into a curved point which when positioned correctly pressed directly against the bundle of nerves which made Aidan black out from pleasure. Luckily for both men, Dean knew exactly how to angle the plug, which he did agonisingly slow, turning the plug on to a low vibrate and twisting it inside of Aidan.  
When the low thrum hit Aidan’s sensitive spot, he lurched forward, face hitting the bed muffling his desperate screams and yells of both pleasure and pain. His whole body convulsed in his restraints, hand clutching the plastic ball as if it was his lifeline, as Dean firmly pressed the plug deeper inside him, keeping the curved tip directly on his prostate, nipple weights hanging down and catching on the messed bedsheets, a warm pain rushing across him. Thrashing now, trying to find some escape from the intense pleasure, Aidan tried to crawl away with his limited movements, making Dean roughly grab his him with one hand, pressing down firmer on the base of the plug. Loud sobs and moans, his eyes screwed shut he felt his approaching orgasm come closer and closer. 

Cock bobbing against his stomach, stuffed and strapped, Aidan could not quite find full release, a scream ripping through him as a dry orgasm kept his body shaking and writhing on the bed, a warm hand resting, gently now, on his hip, soothing words murmured to him as tears squeezed out of his eyes. 

A flick of his wrist and the curve was now facing away from Aidan’s sensitive bundle of nerves, still vibrating gently. Bringing the hand which was placed on his hip, Dean flicked a switch paced on the top of the sounding rod, a higher pitch vibration joining the other. A guttural and desperate moan rang out, sobbing and heaving, Aidan’s body was covered in a thin layer of sweat, causing him to glow in the low light of the bedroom. Before too long Aidan’s body began to convulse again, the warm vibrations from his stuffed cock pulling out another orgasm – dry again, the tight strapping at the base ensuring he would not cum soon.

“There, there, its okay, just relax baby. Relax. You look so pretty when you cum like this, I love seeing you this desperate and broken.”

Dean twisted the plug again, pointing the curve directly into Aidan’s swollen prostate, causing his muscles to tense, body lurching once more, this time back straightening and leaning into his lover. Dean raised one hand to stroke through unruly curls, to offer some comfort through the body wracking orgasm which seemed to never end, the unrelenting pressure against the bundle of nerves, stuffed and vibrating cock mixed with tight ring around the base may have some part to play. Soft kisses were placed along sweaty tanned skin, Dean relishing the taste. Turning the plug off, but leaving the sound switched on, Dean began to gently fuck Aidan’s clenching hole, slowly drawing the plug out causing light moans to be pulled from the other man, then quickly slamming it back in which would receive a loud scream. 

This torture being repeated over and over, Aidan found himself completely lost. His whole body felt like it was on fire, his jaw had locked from being pried open for so long, shoulders and back burned with a dull ache, sharp constant pain through his nipples from the pinching clamps and the weights swinging back and forth with his breathing. The small vibrating sound which filled him whole was a strange sensation, but one that he craved, and the plug brushing so close, so so close to where he needed it to be, but not quite making contact was slowly driving him insane. Dean knew exactly what he was doing, he was winding Aidan up once more, bringing him closer and closer, filling him to the brim until he would erupt. When he knew Aidan was close again, body beginning to shake with the pressure, the plug was removed completely, and he returned with the soft kisses and licks, stroking dark hair and whispering sweet nothing into his lovers ear, bringing him back to earth, just to do it all over again.

Four times Aidan was bought close to the edge, but not allowed to plummet over, his throat was now raw from loud moans, screams and wines, drool covered his chin and chest. 

His hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat, pre-cum coated his thighs and stomach, a small puddle of it was forming on the bed before him, but he didn’t care about any of this. All he could focus on was the heat radiating from the other man, small words of praise falling on his ears.

With a firm thrust, Dean pushed the plug into the now loose and willing hole, sweat coating his own forehead, directly hitting his mark, the vibe was turned to a higher setting and pressed directly to the waiting prostate. A broken sound fell from Aidan’s chest, body shaking again, back arched, cock helplessly protruding before him. His whole body tensed, yet another dry orgasm wracking through him, this was stronger than the others. His body couldn’t take much more, as he screamed through his shakes, tears now freely falling from his eyes, dampening the silk blindfold and reaching his cheeks, hands grasping for any support, Aidan unknowingly snapped the brittle plastic which encased the bell – his one form of communication falling to the floor around Dean’s feet.

Still sobbing from the immense pleasure, his body flopped forward, completely boneless and numb to everything around him, but hyper aware of his stiff erection dragging along the quilt, desperately seeking attention. He knew without seeing that the head had turned an angry purple, swollen and waiting for release.

As soon as the bell hit the floor, a cold shock ran through Dean, immediately removing the plug from Aidan’s swollen and sensitive hole, carelessly throwing it to one side, loosening the bonds which held muscled arms together and gently massaging shoulders as he let them free. As the gag was unbuckled it fell wetly down Aidan’s body, leaving a trail of spit, he allowed himself a small moan as his jaw re-set itself. 

Moving Aidan by his shoulders, he lay the other man down on the bed, positioning him on his back, stomach and hands still tensing with the aftershocks yet another dry orgasm. Quickly, but to ensure he didn’t cause any unnecessary damage, Dean turned off the vibrations and withdrew the sounding plug from the slick urethra followed by unstrapping the constricting cock ring, throwing them both to one side. As the slender piece of metal was drawn out of him, Aidan arched his back on the bed, a deep moan ripping from his chest and hands clawing at the sheets beside him.

“Baby, shhh, are you okay? How do you feel?” Worry was clear in Dean’s voice, his hands stroking softly at Aidan’s sides and face.

“Hnnnggg.”

Eyes rolling into the back of his head, Aidan continued to writhe and thrust his swollen cock into the air.

“Aid, I need you to try and talk to me, what is it you need? Can I do anything?”

“C-cum. Need to. Please.”

“You dropped the bell Aid, the bell means stop, I-“

“PLEASE. I need you, please.” Breathing coming in erratic gasps, his hand reached for his lovers and dragged them to his groin, tears still leaking from his clenched eyes and gnawing on his lower lip, Aidan tried to begin thrusting into the intertwined fingers of his own and Deans.

Trying to put the confusion and worry to the back of his mind for the moment, Dean moved his hand gently knowing how over-sensitive in his fingers would be. Leaning on one shoulder, he laid soft kisses on the open mouth, along high cheek bones, kissing away the salty tears. It didn’t take long for the lithe body to begin shaking once again, another orgasm wracking through him, this time with full release. Hot white spurts of cum laced Dean’s slow moving hands and matting in coarse chest hair, Aidan screaming and sobbing as if he were being tortured, feet and hands scrambling to try and find some kind of purchase on the bed.

“Aid, talk to me now. Baby, c’mon.”

“Aahhhh.” Incoherent mumbles was all that came from the brunette man, a small smile showing on his lips, curling himself into a ball and rolling onto his side he began to snuffle into the bed like a kitten making a nest.

“Aidan Turner, you need to answer me.” Shaking one shoulder to try and get any attention from the other man, words clearly falling on deaf ears. With a frown, Dean clambered to the bedside table where he left a carton of orange juice and a small bag of peanuts.

Piercing the orange juice carton, Dean tried to move himself up the bed to rest brown curls on his thigh, holding the small straw to the others mouth, he let out a sigh of relief when he noticed life in the other man, the whole carton disappearing in a few gulps.

“How are you feeling?” Knowing that a small boost in sugar levels would help in a response, Dean tried again to communicate with the lump laying on his lap.

“Hmmm, yeh.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeh. Good.”

“You dropped the bell. Are you okay? Do you hurt anywhere?”

“I wha?”

“The bell Aid, the thing you had in your hand and needed to use to tell me if you wanted me to stop. You dropped it, that’s why I stopped.”

“Nononononooo.” Aidan’s voice had taken on a high pitch wine, rolling over so he was laying more on Dean’s lap, facing upwards but with his eyes still closed “Don’t stop.”

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t want you to. Felt nice. Just wanted to cum.”

“So you aren’t hurting?”

“Only in nice ways”

“God, Aid, you gave me a heart attack.”

“Hmm, same.”

Letting out a huff as a laugh, Dean gazed down at his sated lover, clearly in pure bliss as he lay there, getting his hair stroked away from his face. “Are you hungry?”

“Yeh.”

“I have peanuts here, honey roasted for my honey. But you’ll need to open your mouth and chew them, and then swallow alright? I don’t want to have to do CPR on while you’re  
covered in cum.”

“Fuck you.”

“Does this mean you don’t want the peanuts?”

Finally deep brown eyes squinted open, eyebrows set in a deep frown “I didn’t say that”

“Then be good.”

Folding himself in half, Dean leaned forward for a tender and slow kiss, then sitting straight again, began to feed peanuts one by one into Aidan’s mouth, ensuring that each one was chewed properly before he swallowing.


End file.
